Adventures in Java Books 1
by chibiautumnchan
Summary: What happens when thee most destructive characters get together for coffee and chess? Well... Read on and see! ^^
1. Adventures in Jva Books 1

Okay... This is going to be a strange fic... It starts out in a coffee shop whereall is sane until certain... "guests" arrive.   
  
Disclaimer? Well, if you need one then I guess I should just say that none of the characters in this fic are mine, so don't sue me. If you do, let me just say that you'll have to catch me first and the land surrounding my house is loaded with landmines that go off if you don't know where to step.  
  
Also, for those of you who don't know: Ryoko is from Tenchi, Lina is from Slayers, and Kamui is from X-1999.  
  
This is also the first part of a series. I'm gonna put it up in chapter form though.  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Adventures in Java Books:  
[small side note:this is an actual place, though the workers are completely made up.]  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a fine Friday night at Java Books. Everyone there was sitting peacefully, either talking to each other or listening to the music. A mysterious person sat in a corner sipping a hot mochaccino. She wore a green outfit and had spiky blue hair. To one side of her, sitting at a small table and playing chess was another strange girl who was wearing a cape and some armor. She had red hair. Her opponent was the most normal one of the group. He was wearing black jeans and a white button-up shirt. He had short black hair. The two people sat pushing their peices back and forth in solemn silence. A large apple pie sat beside them. Suddenly the young boy pushed his queen forward and smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Checkmate, Lina."  
"WHAT!? NO WAY!?"  
  
The other girl smiled.  
  
"My turn."  
"IT'S NOT FAIR! HE CHEATED!"  
"I did not."  
  
Lina growled and pushed back from the table, allowing the other woman to sit down in her place. Agagin, the two players concentrated long and hard, pushing peices here and there, until the woman finally won.  
  
"Checkmate, Kamui."  
"..."  
"MY TURN!"  
  
Lina had been yelling ever since they started playing.  
  
And so it continued, except that the mysterious woman seemed to win all the games.  
  
"..."  
"MY TURN!"  
"..."  
"MY TURN!"  
"..."  
"CHECKMATE!"  
  
Lina jumped up and danced around a bit, since she had finally won.  
  
"Yay!!! I won the pie!"  
"What?! How could I have lost to an underendowed, short, brat!?"  
  
Lina turned suddenly scary.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
"You heard me. Want to make something of it?!"  
"You bet I do!"  
"Lina-san... Ryoko-san... don't you think...  
"STAY OUTTA THIS," they yelled at the same time.  
  
Kamui sweatdropped and stepped back. By now, most of the people in the restaurant had left and the workers ducked behind the counter.  
  
"That pie is mine! Fair and square!"  
"HA! The only thing square around here is your body!"  
"WHAT!? THAT'S IT!!!!! DRAGU SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole coffee shop shook, but Ryoko wasn't through yet. She'd managed to get a few shots of her energy out before the explosion. All managed to hit Lina.... Just then the building fell inwards.  
  
As the smoke cleared, the remaining survivors saw that only two things made it out of there safe. And one wasn't going to be safe much longer.  
  
Kamui released the kekkai he had made around him and the pie and grabbed a fork. Steppig over Lina and Ryoko's forms, he walked away from the wreckage and began to eat the apple pie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. That's the end of the first one.... The next one will either be annoying characters or cute characters. What will hppen? Who knows? *begins to help the Java Books people rebuild their business* 


	2. Adventures in Java Books 2

Adventures at Java Books Part 2  
  
A/N: Amelia is from Slayers, Sasami is from Tenchi Muyo, and Yuzu-chan is from X. For those of you who haven't noticed yet, all of my Java Books adventures characters will be taken from these three anime/manga. The song is Otome no Inori, from Slayers; a very kawaii song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three young girls stood at a microphone at Java Books. It was another fine Friday night... shortly after the coffee house had rebuilt from their last encounter with anime characters.  
  
All the girls winked cutely at their audience. The oldest had shoulder-length purple hair and wore a cute light pink outfit. The second oldest had cheek-length black hair and wore a grey school uniform. The youngest had long blue hair pulled into two pigtails.   
  
There was a table in front of them with an apple pie on top of it.  
  
The oldest girl stepped up to the microphone first. Music began to play and she began to sing. "koi ni koi suru onna no ko ni wa  
mabushisugiru no MAI DAARIN  
kirakira RUUJU  
PINKU no PIICHI  
todoite hoshii no otome no inori  
yozora ni ukabu gin no kofune  
suki to kirai no namima ni yureru  
chiisana mune o kyunkyun kogashi  
kokoro wa tobu no anata no moto ni  
onegai todoite otome no negai  
zembu agechau kirei na watashi!"  
  
Then the second oldest girl began to sing.  
"koi ni koi suru onna no ko ni wa  
mabushisugiru no MAI DAARIN  
kurakura KORON (yurameki DORIIMU)  
mizuiro PARASORU  
kanaete hoshii no otome no negai  
yozora ni ukabu gin no kofune  
suki to kirai no namima ni yureru  
chiisana mune o kyunkyun kogashi  
kokoro wa tobu no anata no moto ni  
onegai todoite otome no negai  
nageta KISSU wa BUUMERAN  
katamichi kippu no BUUMERAN!"  
  
Finally the final girl finished the song.  
"zembu agechau kirei na watashi  
shiroi PEGASASU ni omoi nosete  
todoketai no  
koi no JIGUSOO RASUTO PIISU!!"  
  
As the song ended, the audience at Java clapped.  
  
"Thank you! Now if you, the audience, would kindly tell us who you thought was better, we'd be grateful. Do you think it was me, Amelia, champion of justice and righter of wrongs!!! ...or do you think it was one of those two," she added at the end, as though it were an afterthought.  
  
"Hey!" The other two became indignant, which looked really cute. The audience sweatdropped and began filing out of the building. The waiters sunk to the floor with tears in their eyes.  
  
"What do you mean by forgetting about us!?"  
"Well, of course I'm the best. I'm the cutest here and everyone knows that those who fight to protect all that is good are the best."  
"What!? Inuki-san, let's show her who the cutest one here is!" Yuzuriha called forth her dog spirit and set up a kekkai, bringing in only herself and Amelia.   
  
The battle was long and hard and ended in Amelia using the Dragu Slave that Lina had taught her once upon a time. The kekkai crumbled and both girls, as well as Java Books, crumpled to the ground. When Amelia and Yuzuriha got up, they found Sasami with an empty pie tin and a very cute expression of innocence on her face, which caused both Yuzu-chan and Amelia to face fault.  
  
The end... for now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next time... What happens when the most stupid get together? Hidoi.....  
  
*Goes to help rebuild Java Books.... again....* 


End file.
